Millia Rage
Millia Rage (ミリア レイジ; Miria Reiji) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' fighting game series. She fights with the skills of an assassin, using her magical hair as a weapon. Character Design Millia has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes with dark eyelashes. Millia's typical outfit consists of a white blouse with light blue hemlines and a collar that covers the whole of her neck; there are also two straps that run across her collar bone right above her breasts. She also wears a leotard under her blouse, padded arms, whole length gloves, and a light blue headband across her forehead and her legs are also bare. In Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'', Millia's design has drastically changed, as she now wears a yellow blouse with black hemlines, complete with a matching pillbox hat that has a sign saying "zl-28" and "13", black leggings, and peach colored ballet shoes. Millia's hair in the in game stance is seen tied in a ponytail, but given its properties, it changes shape frequently, from cut short to very lengthy, and can make decorative flowers. Gallery [[Millia Rage/Image Gallery|'Millia Rage's Image Gallery']] Personality Millia is a complex character, who was molded by her past as an assassin and her relationship with Zato-1. She's elegant, feminine and very lady-like in manner, but does not hesitate to fight when necessary. Despite this, she is a kind person under her cold exterior, especially to children, since she was an orphan. Even when she was an assassin, Millia shows this by refusing to kill a 2 year old king of Calronia, which led her to leave the Assassin's Guild and betray her lover Zato-1. Because of Zato's manipulation of her feelings, she is now very untrusting, particularly to men, as shown by her battle quotes. She appears as a lonely and detached individual, living alone and refusing help from anybody. At one point, she was even obsessed in killing Zato-1 to settle her past. Even so, she has a positive outlook in life and is emotionally strong, wanting to move forward despite her past. She is also a deep thinker contemplating about her life in many instances. Despite isolating herself from people, her interaction with her admirer implies that she secretly wishes for affection, but is just afraid to form new relationships. After leaving the Assassin's Guild and living among ordinary people, Millia became more kind to others and more compassionate. Nevertheless, years of assassin conditioning can't disappear overnight, so some of the coldness in her demeanor remains. In the situations she doesn't know how to handle, she would act like a young girl than the woman she has become. Story Background Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. It's unknown at what age, due to her relationship later with Zato, but at some point she was forced into joining the Assassin's Guild. She didnt want to be an assassin, and tried to kill herself several times, each ending in failure. The sixth Forbidden Beast (A.K.A. Forbidden Magics), Angra was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participant in this practice. Zato-1 willingly allowed the Post-War Administration Bureau to implant the Fifth Forbidden Magic, "Shokusei Kagejin", by sacrificing his sense of sight. Millia and Zato-1 eventually started a complicated relationship; In Zato's case, it’s less about “love” and more about “obsession” with her as an ideal Assassin. Though in part Zato is physically attracted to her, the feelings she had for him, though present, were forced under a great deal of duress and stress. He only valued her as an Assassin, not as a woman, or a lover, though to some extent he had feelings for her he could not admit to having in his role as Leader. Millia’s feelings, on the other hand, went through a number of changes. At first it was as if they had grown up together like siblings, growing even closer due to the fact both bore a Kinjuu (though Zato chose his fate, Millia did not). Once given the brutal truths that an Assassin is fated to die, Millia grew fearful of Zato’s so-called “love” for her. She did not want to live in such a cruel world, and wished to seek out a future on her own. Zato still supported her, even in the times she actually ''betrayed him (much to his and Venom’s dismay). Somehow Millia sorts out her feelings when talking to the “First Assassin” known as Slayer. Slayer reminds her that anyone can choose to die. Choosing to live is much harder and takes a lot more resolve. Choosing to live for the sake of others even more so, be they human or otherwise. After learning this truth, Millia steels herself to the reality that being an Assassin will eventually lead to death, but that she doesn’t have to choose that path, even if it means being forever on the run from the Guild. Her desire for freedom led to her betrayal to Zato, fleeing the Assassin's Guild, and cooperating with the International Police Force to give away the Guild and Zato's location. In exchange, she would be acquitted of all charges of assassination and removed from all formal and informal bounty lists. Zato was indeed caught and placed in a locked up in a Dimensional Prison, with his Forbidden Beasts powers sealed away. This eventually led to his descent into power, madness, and excessive obsession with killing her for his imprisonment. This was all resolved at the end of the 2nd Sacred Order Tournament (Guilty Gear: The Missing Link).'' '' Guilty Gear Upon hearing of Zato-1's escape from the dimensional prison, Millia uses the Second Holy Order's Fighting Tournament as a method of tracking down Zato, determined to end his life once and for all. Manipulated much like the rest of the cast, the bloodshed from the Tournament releases Justice from her slumber. However, she is promptly destroyed by none other than Sol Badguy. ''Guilty Gear X'' Still in search of Zato-1, Millia hears mention of a Gear with free will. Panicked countries give this Gear a bounty of 500,000 World Dollars to he who captures, dead or alive, the aforementioned Gear. Millia uses this as yet another chance to find Zato. Canonically, the former assassin finally finds Zato, seemingly ending his life. Unknown to her, Eddie takes control of Zato's body thereafter, having been slowly gaining control over Zato since the bonding with its master. ''Guilty Gear XX'' After the "death" of Commander Gear Dizzy, as well as Zato-1, Millia continued living in her familiar solitude. However, it was not long before she received sightings of a being similar to that of Zato's Forbidden Beast, Eddie. Encountering many familiar, as well as new, faces along the way, Millia once again confronts Eddie. In XX, Millia has three different endings, all of which conclude upon her search for Eddie. In the first, Slayer bars her path just before she is about to confront Eddie. After a fight, Millia manages to hold her ground, but is unable to defeat him. Slayer then "reveals" to Millia that her hair is of the same origins as Eddie, though Millia replies that "she knows this better than anybody". In the second ending she manages to defeat Slayer and pass on through to then subsequently kill Eddie; fatigued and relieved, Millia returns to her new life. The third ending is very similar to the second, albeit with a much brighter outcome. After killing Eddie, she buries Zato's body, leaving her hair and Zato's blindfold as a memento. She thanks him, and leaves. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Millia sets off to find and kill Eddie and destroy the Assassin's Guild once and for all. After slaying Eddie, she finds out that her hair was "releasing", what could mean losing her magical powers and maybe Millia's death. She finds out even if she kills Eddie, the Guild will not cease... In her first ending, she managed to finish her vendetta, as she slays Eddie and remembers his last words to remember his existence. She continued to live on a run from the Assassin's Guild, but did not falter in her mind and continues to keep her hair under control. In the second ending however, she completely lost control of her hair and ended up accidentally killing Bridget. As she stood horrified on her act, she was accidentally stabbed in the back by her fan, killing her, but she felt content as she died as herself, not a monster. Guilty Gear Xrd establishes that the first ending is canon. ''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers'' Millia continues her quest to find Eddie only to run into the rest of the Guilty Gear cast, in which she is surprised how much trustworthy some have become. Nontheless, Millia rushes through her quest. Before she participates in the 'Four assassin guild brawl', she has a 'chat' with Zato-1 through Eddie, maliciously remarking that she's tired of seeing his pathetic remains around. After dispatching Eddie once and for all, Gig appears and attacks her. Millia states how Gig somewhat reminds her of being much like it. In her ending, she stands in a field in a mourning dress, looking down on a little stake with Zato-1's headband hanging from it. She asks herself if this is what Zato-1 tried to show her; what would happen to her in the future if she continued her burdensome path. Judging by her ending artwork, her hair is now at shoulder length, assuming she has now made peace with Zato-1 and has given up fighting. It should be noted Dust Strikers is not canon to the overall Guilty Gear storyline. Guilty Gear VastEdge XT Millia learns from Venom that the Conclave has confiscated Zato's body and Eddie's remains. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' After several years, Milia Rage recieves the message from Venom, the leader of the Assassin's Guild, whom she has made peace with, that Zato is resurrected by the Conclave. She goes to investigate the Conclave and to check out the information about Zato. This information has been confirmed: the Conclave has resurrected Zato-1 as a part of their final plan. Gameplay Millia's gameplay focuses completely on melee and speed. Millia has the most simple attack controls, allowing the player the advantage of using multiple special moves. Due to her low defense, the player must make up for it with continuous attacks. When it comes to Millia, defense is secondary. Millia is also one of the characters that can easily build tension with her move Lust Shaker. Although the attack is fairly easy to block, if it gets a successful hit it can go as high as a 15 hit combo. The player can also maneuver across the screen with moves such as Forward Roll and High-Speed Drop. Her overdrives are also simple to pull off, the easiest being Emerald Rain which fires three discs, though it causes no real damage unless all three discs hit, and her best moves are Winger and Aerial Winger though this move would require the player to have some experience playing Millia as it has a limited range. Millia allows much versatility in the game by combining speed with rush attacks, which leads to devastating combos. In her EX mode, Millia gains more aerial moves: Pretty Maze and Secret Garden can now also be used in the air, and as an added bonus, the large cast delay of the latter is reduced greatly. As such, Millia makes one of the best choices for any one who wants to focus on aerial attacks. Command List Millia Rage's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Millia uses her hair, infused with the Forbidden Beast Angra, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in both melee combat and ranged combat. It is capable of assuming a myriad of odd shapes such as a sword, a harp, a unicorn, etc. Her hair can also allow her to fly transforming into wings. Her training as an assassin has added to her combat abilities and her in-game speed reflects this. In Vastedge, she is also shown to carry a pair of magic particle guns on her outfit, suggesting that she is also proficient with firearms. Musical Themes * Writhe in Pain - Guilty Gear * Writhe in Pain II - Guilty Gear X and - Guilty Gear XX * The Great Empress - Guilty Gear XX: #Reload Korean OST * The Irony of Chaste - Guilty Gear Isuka * The Lily of Steel - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Rivalry Themes * 'Still in the Dark' (vs Zato-1) - ''Guilty Gear X * Existence (vs Eddie/Slayer/Venom) - Guilty Gear XX * The Spider's Thread (Do You Know?) (vs. Zato-1) - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' * '''When Life Comes' (vs. Slayer/Venom) - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes ''See: [[Millia Rage/Quotes|'Millia Rage Quotes']] References & Allusions *Millia got her name from Meliah Rage, which was an USA thrash-metal band from the middle of the 80s. This band was named after indians from Meliah tribe, who used opium before battles to fall in battle rage. *Rage is also a German metal band, which had a solid success in Japan. *Millia's Instant Kill is named Iron Maiden, an English metal band. *Winger, one of Millia's Overdrives, is an USA hard-rock band from the beginning of the 80s. *Her other Overdrive, Emerald Rain, is a Canadian melodic-rock band. *Millia's Sixth Hi-Deigokutsuipou, "Angra," is a reference to a Brazillian Power metal band of the same name. *On the Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign- Millia's hair pin named "Lady Sun". It's a reference to Song of the same name from the band "Earth,Wind and Fire". External Links *Dustloop Forums - Millia in Accen Core- A Comprehensive Guide *Dustloop Forums - Accent Core Combo Lists *Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Millia Rage References Navigation Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters